It Could Have Been a Dream
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: An AU-ish idea. Maybe the events of Ninjago didn't really happen, maybe it was all in someone's head because of a certain boy's obsession with ninjas.


_Where there is shadow there is always darkness! _

_Unless my light is bright enough!_

A pair of dark blue eyes opened to a small child shaking his shoulder, snapping him out of his nap. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake uuuup!" he sat up a little and the blonde haired toddler sat on his father. "Why are you sleeping?" he pouted.

"Because mommy is having a baby," he ruffled his son's hair, "And she sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night which means I get up too… not to mention I'll need as much sleep as I can before having another one of you kids to take care of…" he laughed a little. "Now go on… find your brothers or maybe the twins and pester them for a change…" the five year old darted off in the hunt for the older kids.

"Lloyd bugging you again?"

He turned his head and smiled, "Eh, I can live with it…" he slumped back. "He's just… really hyper…"

His wife sat next to him, "So… what was the dream about?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, "Come on… you didn't exactly look like you were peacefully asleep…" she kissed his cheek. "Almost looked like one of your crazy nightmares…"

"Come on Misako, it wasn't anything!" he rolled his eyes. She frowned, "It was a bizarre one okay? The one that was like a reoccurring dream all the time? I was some dark lord and I had to fight him…" he nodded off in his youngest son's direction. "His friends too but they were all… well older sort of… and ninjas… and were… like the legos they play with…"

Misako laughed, "Okay that is a very unique one!" she rested her head on his shoulder, green eyes flicking up with a cheeky smile. "And was I in it?"

"You and my brother…" he yawned; wiping his eye, "And Wu was bald with a really long like… sensei beard like in kung fu movies?" he chuckled. She smacked his shoulder, "Ow… hey…" she kissed him moments later.

"Monty… be nice…" she pinched his cheek, "Or else I'll let you have all the responsibility over the baby!" she threatened him teasingly. "It was just a dream… I mean… interesting enough… unless you were seeing us in some other universe," she laughed.

"Yea… sure… whatever you wanna think love…" he messed up her light brown hair. "Though… I highly doubt there is a parallel universe where we look like a bunch of Lloyd's Legos…" he tried to laugh at the thought.

"So…" she slowly said.

"So what?"

"How did the dream end? Before Lloyd woke you up?"

He tried to remember, "Well… I think… it turned out all okay…" he kissed her between the eyes. "I don't know how… but I guess we lived happily ever after if you wanna call it that…"

"I don't know how I would take you being evil though…" Misako shook her head. "I'd get so lonely…"

"Here's something you'll like though… you almost was going to ditch me for Wu finally!"

"Montgomery Garmadon!" she hit him again, "Stop bringing that up! I went on one date before you had the guts to actually ask me out! I wasn't in love with him!" she looked flustered now. "Besides… we're having _another_ baby for goodness' sake…"

"Oh come on, I didn't mean anything by it, but it did happen," he smirked, kissing her cheek.

Lloyd puttered in again, "They won't let me play video games with them!" he folded his small arms and slouched his head, looking angry. "Will you play with me?"

His father didn't hesitate and sat up, "Sure thing kiddo…" he scooped him up, sitting him on his shoulders, and went downstairs. "What do you wanna play?"

"Ninja!"

"It's always ninjas with you isn't it?"

"YA! I wanna be a green ninja! I use magic!"

"Lloyd, ninja wear black robes… and they can't use magic…"

"And you can be the bad samurai trying to catch me!"

"All of a sudden I'm the bad guy every time!? Come on, that's not fair!"

"Then you be my sensei and uncle Wu can be an evil cyborg!"

"Since when do ninjas fight robots? Lloyd I think we need to have a history lesson one day…"

Misako laughed hearing them walk downstairs to the playroom and shook her head. "Two peas in a pod…" she shook her head and got up.

**This was an idea I was playing around with in my head for literally months now. What if everything was just Garmadon or someone else having a dream? I saw someone had a cool AU idea where the ninja were just kids playing with lego ninja sets so I also incorporated that in. **

**And yes I gave a hint at rebooted in the end there hehe. In this I made like Lloyd really did have a bunch of siblings but didn't for whatever reason in the dream, mainly because Lloyd always played ninjas every second of the day, not so much the older ones. **

**It is so late and I have posted a lot today... I've been writing more and more one shots which is unusual for me sort of... I have another AU-ish one shot thing but it's REALLY sad and based off an old headcannon before Misako came into the show half way through season 2... if you wanna see it posted, just vote on the poll on my profile...**

**Thank you so much for reading :3 **

**~Mar**


End file.
